The Paranormal Convention
by Lady Zahara
Summary: Dib had convinced Zim to come with him on the long drive across the country to the Paranormal Convention in Genesis, Arizona. With people coming in from South Park, Colorado and Townsville, Texas nothing will ever be ordinary. Discontinued
1. The Commercial

_**AN: Yes this is a cross over fic... kind of. Other characters appear, but they are from more than one cartoon/anime. Not to mention the Seceret Admirer was not a cross overish fic like this one, so I wanted to make sure the people who asked for this seaqul would be able to find it. I made this with the idea in mind that all of these shows were happening relativly at the same time but in different parts of the country. Also has OCs in it. Please bear with me and enjoy the awaited continuation of Secret Admirer. The following chapter takes place before the note.**_

Dib sat down at his computer and sighed. Most kids had plans for the upcoming summer, but not him. Once again he would be stuck at home while the rest of his family busied themselves with their own stuff. Dib opened up his e-mail box; in it he found a message from Steamer11 and a link to a video. Dib pressed the link and then play; the screen flickered showing the following antics.

"The Paranormal Convention has asked people to choose the next site for the convention," a dark haired boy said with a grin, "We noticed that people were choosing boring places like Tombstone Texas, and New Orleans, Louisiana."

"We chose a more interesting town for this year's convention." A redhead continued, "I'm Kyle."

"And I'm Stan!" said the dark haired boy.

"We are going to show you why Genesis, Arizona is the place for the next Paranormal Convention!" they said in unison.

"Cartman, take it away!" Stan cheered.

"O.K? Genesis, Arizona is home to Boyd's Sanitarium, which has obvious ghost activity. It also was one of the cities that the famous Arizona lights went over. It is near California and Nevada, so it's got all kinds of weird government conspiracy stuff and ghosts running around." Cartman recited. "And being Arizona, there have been sightings of... Stan! What's that Mexican thing that eats all the goats?"

"You mean the Chupicabra?" Stan offered.

"Yeah, the Chupi-thingy. Anyway whether it's ghosts you're after or the fearsome Chahuahua-"

"Chupicabra!" Stan and Kyle argued.

"Whatever, you still need other reasons to want to come out into the desert than stories and history."

"Hey Cartman," said a voice behind the camera, "You forgot all the UFO sightings and aliens."

"No I didn't Kenny, aliens aren't real!" Cartman shouted.

"Right, that's why you got abducted." Kenny snickered.

"I did not! It was just a dream! Now let's go to the Sugar Bowl, I'm hungry."

"We are now about to watch the dreaded blob consume sustenance." Kyle snickered.

"Shut up Kyle!" Cartman muttered. Kenny followed up with many gorgeous shots of the surrounding architecture.

"Genesis is one of the few towns that hasn't been completely changed by the modern age." Stan said, "A few miles away is Queen Valley and a forest that people use to dump their nuclear waste. This produces things like this!" A picture of a dead fuzz ball with feet flashed on screen. "It was already dead when we found it. Plenty of interesting restaurants are in the area and the haunted Blue Star Inn is here as well Even if you don't see a ghost it's still a nice place to stay."

"We do not advise flying though. The best way to travel is car; the more people on the trip the better! That way you can see all the weird roadside attractions on your way there. Tell them what to look out for my xenophobic friend."

"Stan! Kyle's making up words again to sound smart! Anyway don't pick up hitchhikers or Summer Santas and be careful around doors. They bite."

The screen went blank. It didn't sound like a bad way to spend the summer, actually. If only he could find a way to bring Zim along… then it would be perfect. Then it hit him, the perfect idea for the perfect summer vacation.


	2. Meet Aunty Tane

**AN: Thank you for reading the second chapter of Paranormal Convention. The following events other than the aunt are my expirences. Enjoy.**

Back in the present; Zim stood outside of his house, holding a suitcase like a normal person who was going on a trip. He rocked back and forth while waiting for Dib to pick him up. They would have to drive for a couple of days to get from Canyon Falls all the way to Arizona. If only he would hurry up, it would make the process a little easier. He turned and saw Dib running down the street with his own suitcase. Once he caught his breath he looked at the expectant Zim.

"Well... Where is the car?"

"My aunt will be coming soon to pick us up. I can't drive and I don't have a car." Dib explained.

"Insects don't drive Dib, I thought you of all people would know that."

"No, she's a relative, not a bug."

"I didn't know you had other relatives."

"Me either." Dib said, and before Zim could protest the safety of traveling with a complete stranger, a large purple van pulled up.

"Hey kids! Throw your stuff in the back and get inside."

"Are you Tane?" Dib asked.

"Are you going to a convention?" Tane asked brushing back her periwinkle locks. "If we want to make good time then we'd better head out now." Dib nodded vigorously and opened the trunk. Zim however glared at the so-called _'aunt'_.

"There is no way I'm going in that thing with you! You look nothing like Dib-spit, how could you be related to him?"

"...I'm not. I'm really just a friend of his mother. We knew each other well, but I was never allowed over. Mebrane thought I was a bad influence on Dib, and such." Zim seemed to relax a bit and got into the back seat where Dib followed. The trip seemed like it was getting off to a great start, until they hit a horrible sight... traffic. It was inching very slowly and never seemed to stop.

"Why are you going to this place anyway Dib?" Zim asked, and Dib blinked.

"Oh that, a friend of mine was going and asked me to come… more or less. I also think the people there will be more open-minded. Not to mention all the weird stories that they're going to tell."

"Hold on! You? Have friends? Don't make Zim laugh, and how many people are going to be there?"

"38 I think. It's not a very well-known convention."

"What are they going to do?" Zim asked nervously.

"Tell about their personal adventures, show off anything that they accidentally invented, that stuff. One guy is going to share his theories about Alternate Dimensions."

"Oh, O.K. then, and- Omigosh look at that guy!" Zim called as he glanced at the window behind Dib's head. Dib turned looking past the slow moving cars and to where Zim was pointing on the street. A man was flipping a cardboard arrow like it was the best thing in the world. He was tossing it in the air and giving thumbs up to the passing cars.

"It's arrow man." Dib said in an epic voice. Zim snickered; it was fairly entertaining to watch the man twirl his sign behind his back. Dib's narrations weren't helping his urge to laugh. It was obvious that Dib was taking this vacation seriously and not doing anything to extremely aggravate Zim like randomly take pictures of him. While the rest of the cars seemed to clear up they still inched along.

"Stupid!" Tane yelled, "Move out of the way! You are a victim of driving while old, so get off the road!" A green car turned around the corner. "Thank you!" Tane sighed and gunned the gas pedal. Zim turned toward Dib.

"Driving while old?" Zim asked, and Dib nodded in response.

"Old people drive really bad. They are either too slow or forget something important like how to stop at a red light." Zim nodded; there was no way he would be caught driving while old.


	3. The Summer Santas of Moon Valley

Zim looked out the window of the SUV; they were driving across two states to get to Genesis. It was so long and boring, driving across the states, but Dib insisted that the convention hall would most likely steal his Voot Runner if given the chance. The last thing Zim needed was more rabid UFO fans drooling over the foreign technology. Zim looked at a green car that was stopped at the stop light, the car had a Red Beard's cup on the roof of the vehicle.

"Dib-thing! Is that normal behavior?" Zim asked pointing to the car.

"No, it's not. Maybe she doesn't know it's there." Dib said observing the old woman driving the small green car. The cars began moving slowly towards the next stoplight, Zim shifted in his seat again. "We're almost at the convention Zim, sit still."

"No!" Zim declared, "I want to see the cup fall!" The cars stopped once again. A driver ahead of the bewildered lady rolled down his window and began pointing at the woman's cup and patting the roof of his own car. She opened her door and shut it, utterly confused by the gestures. "Stupid human," Zim cackled. Tane started joining the other driver in trying to alert the lady of the cup.

The confused woman opened the door again taking her hands off the wheel. She stuck her head out the door as the car began to creep forward. The lady looked at the cup just in time for it to fall on her face. She panicked closing the door and continued to drive the car like nothing had happened. Zim roared with laughter.

"Is this one of those humans that is victim of driving while old?" Zim asked between gasps for air. Dib snickered as well.

"Yes, yes it is." They wandered around the town passing a boutique with an odd assortment of outfits and a few run down gas stations. Dib looked around nervously. "Tane? You do know where we are right?"

"Of course I do!" She scoffed, "We're in Moon valley, why do you ask?"

"Because we've passed the Three eyed Psychic twice all ready." Dib sighed.

"Hey," Tane defended, "you asked if I knew where we were… _not_ if I knew how to get to Genesis from here!" Zim looked up from his place at the window.

"What's the difference? Either way we are lost!" Zim shouted.

"Why don't we ask one of the locals for directions?" Dib suggested.

"NO!" Tane and Zim shouted, Dib sighed. They would be lost in Moon Valley forever. They went into an old residential district and tried desperately to find their way out of Moon Valley. That was when they found the dreaded Summer Santas. Four old, shirtless men sat on lawn chairs drinking beer. They waved at the passing car happily in their Santa hats. Zim saw them and shrieked.

"It's the middle of June! Why is the Santa out and about!" Dib stared in shock.

"They warned me about this, but I never thought they were serious!" He looked at Zim for a moment. "Be careful not to get bit when you use the doors around here." Zim looked at Dib like a monkey had nested in his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Dib just shook his head.

"It's nothing important." He muttered.

"What? Are the doors possessed or something? Tell Zim why they would bite!" Dib smiled at Zim.

"Wow Zim, you're really getting into the mood now." Zim looked offended.

"I am not!" He crossed his arms and pouted, "Talking about those kinds of things is going to be normal here, no?" Dib just kept on smiling, Zim looked over. "Stop being happy, Dib-thing! I still have some goo around here you know!"

"Finally! We're in Genesis!" Tane cheered completely unaware of the town in the back. Dib looked out his window, embarrassed, as they drove up through the greenery. They passed the wild brush mixed with dead trees to a solid brick building that was probably the most nondescript building in the world. There were no windows; a single mahogany door was the only thing that wasn't part of the small building.

"Here you we are." Tane smiled. Zim silently cheered. It had been a long drive. They hopped out of the car eagerly and grabbed their suitcases. "I'll pick you up when the convention is over." Tane said through the window, "Have fun kids!" She drove off back into down town. The two shared and awkward glance.

"I-I'll go get the door." Dib stuttered. He went over to the plain wooden door and turned the handle.


	4. Uninvited Guests

When Dib opened the door, he was surprised at just how big the convention hall was. It looked like a grand ballroom, with all its gold decorations and marble floor. Zim could only follow where Dib went as he was completely at a loss for what he was supposed to do. Dib advanced on a threesome talking about how stupid the teachers were getting lately.

"Stan?" Dib asked shyly, he had never met this person in real life.

"Dib?" Stan said much like an evil villain. Dib nodded vigorously. "You made it! Guys, this is who I was talking about. The one who fought zombie ninjas! Dib, this is Kyle and Cartman. Kenny's somewhere, I think he's stashing some food or something." Cartman grunted while Kyle stared.

"I have a question," Kyle started, "Have you ever been locked in an insane asylum."

"Once." Dib said, confused by the question. Kyle slumped a little and held up four fingers. Cartman roared with laughter.

"Hahaha! Kyle still has the record!"

"Shut up Cartman! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't!" Kyle bantered. Cartman smirked.

"I regret nothing," he said smugly. Dib relaxed a little. Cartman turned briefly in a different direction, "Kenny!" he shouted, "Stop being so selfish and give me 70% of whatever you stole!"

"In your dreams!" Kenny shouted from behind the buffet. The small group continued to converse about their own adventure, with Zim silently watching. Normally he would be talking about world domination and such, but he had to get a good idea of what he was about to deal with.

"So, here we are almost defeated… and guess what he did?" Kyle snickered.

"He started monologuing?" Dib offered knowledgably.

"He starts monologuing," Stan continued, "The dude had us right where he wanted us, ready to get ride of us for good, and he wouldn't shut up."

"It was all about how feeble we were compared to him and how the world would soon be his." Kyle said, "He was even so conceited that he refused to admit that we escaped; and then went so far as to try and convince us that _he_ let us go!" Dib shook his head, smiling.

"I know there was this one time Zim had me in a tube threatening to take out my organs, and he keeps going on about how I'm stupid when he tells me where the escape pods are. He practically drew me a map on how to leave.." Zim glared ferociously at Dib.

"That is not what happened Dib-idiot and you know it. Your sister had to rescue you from my base. Your organs would be outside of your body right now if you didn't have any help!"

"Oh!" Stan said, noticing Zim, "Who's this?" Dib looked over at Zim.

"This is Zim, the alien that I told you about." Dib said nonchalantly. Before Zim could even attempt to defend himself, Cartman exploded.

"No he's not! Aliens aren't real!" The group gave Cartman an unimpressed look.

"Dude, he has green skin!" Kyle said.

"It's a skin condition, I'd bet!"

"Doesn't he have red eyes?" Stan asked Dib, he nodded.

"It could be itchy eye syndrome!" Cartman hysterically bantered.

"Have you seen what he's wearing?" Kenny said suddenly entering the conversation.

"Hot topic!" Cartman shouted. The group sighed; Cartman wasn't going to be convinced by anything. Kenny looked reassuringly at Zim.

"Don't worry, these people won't care unless you actually try to take over the world while you're here." Zim just shook his head.

"Zim is no alien, the fat boy tells the truth!" All the others started cracking up.

"Don't you touch me!" Cartman snarled defensively. Stan laughed a little harder.

"Come on Zim, we got to go talk with some other people; and I think Cartman needs to recover from his slight culture shock." Zim followed cautiously next to Dib.

"These people are weird, Dib." Zim muttered. Dib looked at Zim like he was crazy.

"Yah, so are you. What's your point?" Dib asked while Zim held in an outburst.

"I guess you're right, but the moment I see UFO hat I'm leaving." Dib shook his head. He never could fully understand that alien. "I hate UFO worshippers." He shuddered.

Suddenly a dark mist filled the room, along with maniacal laughter. A few guests glared at others while the other half just shrugged. The walls seemed to bend outwards like a banana peel as the world around them fell under a purple tone.

"Pathetic humans! It seems you have misplaced my invitation, that was very wrong of you," said a disembodied voice. A few guests objected to the term human. "Silence! Nobody asked you... and you're still pathetic! Anyway I will have my revenge for-"

"Zim did not receive an invitation either!" Zim interrupted waving his hands.

"Then why did you come?" Asked the now billowing cloud of smoke.

"Cause you don't need an invitation to arrive. Zim's done lots of things without permission." Zim argued with a smirk.

"Still I'm angry that I didn't get one." Pouted the cloud, which was now looking more like a body.

"Who are you exactly cloud baby!" Zim said mockingly.

"Oh, me?" The cloud vanished, leaving behind a redheaded girl with black wings. She fluttered her dichromatic black and white eyes for effect. "No problem." She landed on the floor as other convention goers gasped. "I am called many things, The Dimension Hopper, The Time Witch, a Falling Angel. However, most people who know me personally call me Angel." She smirked, straitening her silver and lavender dress. "And you are?"

"I am Invader Zim!" Zim crossed his arms over his chest, "You interrupted these Earth-monkeys for a reason, yes?"

"Right!" she smiled, "Are you a mind reading creature or something?" Zim was taken a little off guard by her change of behavior.

"No... It's kind of obvious actually." Zim said looking around confused, was he the only one talking? Again?

"So it is, and so I have kidnapped someone important! I was going to laugh at them at how easy it was." Zim was getting more confused; this was not what he was expecting. He looked at Dib with a pleading look. How could one human such as Dib be silent for so long?

"You did?" Dib asked, "Who did you tell."

"I was talking to someone else!" She turned to face Dib, "Humans are so..." She looked from Dib to Zim and back again. "Mhmhehehe!" she giggled, "How cute! You guys are like- Wait I was in the middle of something important! Idle chat can wait, sorry Zim." She hopped up on the table. "I have captured your convention king, thingy! Without him, you are moderately defenseless! Now bow or something!" She shook her head and started talking to herself, "Man! I used to be so good at this… and now that I have the upper hand, I'm all rusty. This is so embarrassing. I mean convention king, thingy? How stupid!" A door opened on the other side of the convention hall.

"I agree," said the scary silhouette in the doorway.


	5. Good Times

"Hak!" Angel shrieked, "I had you completely immobilized! How did you escape?" The boy stepped out of the poorly lit doorway, his shiny orange eyes reflecting brightly. His shirt, an odd circlet, hid and ugly scar on his forehead, while is white boots clicked on the marble floor as he advanced.

"You threw rope at me when I was using the bathroom!" he said in disbelief, "Other than being horrified you came out here, I was hardly 'immobilized'. I opened the window and came around from the back. So, what was so important that you had to utterly confuse the guests?" The boy shook with anger.

"You didn't invite me to your thingy." Angel pouted. Hak slapped his own face.

"You don't even know what you're interrupting?" he sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" He asked the ceiling.

"Well it doesn't matter." Angel sulked, "The point is that you didn't invite me." She stuck out her tongue in defiance.

"Considering you called everyone here pathetic, I thought you wouldn't be interested." Hak said blandly, "Sorry everybody, I hope she didn't do anything too embarrassing-"

"Embarrassing!" Angel bellowed, "ME? Embarrassing? What on Earth gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe because you ARE! Ever think of that?" Hak snapped. Angel sniffled.

"I am not! Just because I try to destroy mankind, and constantly follow you around at school in my inconspicuous disguise, doesn't make me embarrassing."

"You are not inconspicuous! You wear purple contacts and a brunette wig, even though you have magic!" Hak yelled.

"Well, Kaz has purple eyes." Angel said crossing her arms.

"Kaz doesn't wear contacts, _you _do. We've already been over this!" The two continued fighting while the rest of the convention continued. Zim and Dib stared in shock at the pair in front of them, slinging insults about who was stupider.

"Well at least I don't wear a stupid backpack with a computer stuffed inside!" Angel yelled.

"It's scientific advancement!" Hak defended.

"What's so advanced about something that can't come off?"

"It's not supposed to come off!" Hak shouted. Stan turned to Zim and Dib.

"Sorry about this, they argue like that… a lot." He shook his head.

"Yah," Kenny added, "They're worse than my parents." Dib watched the two enemies start arguing about who's plan to take over the world was dumber.

"Maybe we'll get to talk to Hak tomorrow." Kyle said sheepishly, Zim started to panic.

"Tomorrow? What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Didn't you know? The convention is three days. On the first day everyone unpacks, greets each other, and rests up. Tomorrow is when all the cool stuff happens, and then we rest up again and leave after breakfast the next day. Didn't Dib tell you that?" Stan asked. Zim glared at the entranced Dib.

"No, no he didn't." Zim looked at the pair.

"Well if you want to be involved in stuff like this, then maybe you should tell me first!" Hak continued.

"Fine then, I want to be involved in stuff like this."

"There's a nice convention about the paranormal in Japan, it starts in an hour. You better get going." Hak gestured to the door.

"This is why I never tell you what's on my mind! You either ruin my plans or you find the most annoying loophole in the history of the universe!"

"Well, we've seen that history repeats itself."

"And then there's stupid stuff like that, that plops out of your mouth!"

"I say stupid things? Who was it that thought P.S.I.R.O was a type of duck?"

"How was I supposed to know it stood for Paranormal Studies and Investigative Research Organization?"

"I only said it did about five times."

"Please! I never listen to you when you repeat yourself. It makes you sound like a lunatic."

"You're the lunatic here, you made all of Townsville your human slaves… just so you could get some ice cream!" Hak pointed out.

"Heh heh, yah I did." Angel grinned.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!" Hak screamed. Dib coughed purposely loud, causing the arguing enemies to break from their constant bickering to look at him and his friends. "I'm sorry," Hak said surprisingly calm, "do you need something?"

"Actually yes," Dib said, "it's getting kind of late and I was wondering where the sleeping arrangements were?" Hak and Angel shared a cold glare.

"Angel, why don't you show him where the rooms are? After all, magic spaces are your specialty." Hak sneered. Angel gave a fake laugh.

"What did he mean magic space?" Zim asked Angel.

"Oh that?" Angel said. now in a friendlier mood, "The whole convention hall is a magic space, or a mini dimension. The door over there is the gateway. You didn't think that all this was in that little brick house did you?" Zim looked at the ground. "… it's O.K. The whole thing isn't that grand."

"You mean you didn't make this?" Dib asked, and Angel showed slight disdain, but carried on.

"No, Hak never would have let me. He never lets me have any fun, that's why I keep messing with him. If he did let me design the space, I would have made it a lot better. More… fantastical." She lead Zim and Dib up a iron spiral staircase and took them to a door.

"Well, here's your room." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean _ROOM_?" Zim asked, "Where is the second sleeping quarter, is it inside?"

"Nope just the one." Angel said.

"W-WHAT?" Dib stuttered his face beet red.

"Have a nice night." Angel sang, descending the stairs.

"Wait!" Zim called after her, "You're a magic person! Make Zim another room."

"Sor~ry! No can do, not my convention." Angel replied. The two stared at each other.

"Well this is going to be great." Dib said.

"I'm not new to sarcasm, boy." Zim sneered. Angel skipped happily back into the main hall, the other guest retiring.

"Did you show them to their rooms?" Hak asked.

"Yes, and Dib is especially happy with the arrangements." She smiled contently.

"Hey." Hak said, watching Angel strut off, "I know that face! You're up to something aren't you?"

"Me?" Angel asked in disbelief, "Tamper with your stuff, I would never do that Haky-poo."

"What did you do now?" Hak groaned. Angel shrugged, still smiling.


	6. I Call Dibs

Chapter Six: I Call Dibs

The door closed swiftly behind Dib and Zim as they entered the room. It was a rather remarkable room, elegant and maroon. There was only one problem, the room had one king sized bed. The two stared at each other in the awkward silence. Dib shifted in place nervously, how would this work out?

"Zim refuses to sleep on the floor. My bed." Zim said blandly with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Wait! Who asked you to choose the sleeping arrangements?"

"I asked me, and I said yes!" Zim scoffed.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep on the floor!" Dib shouted.

"Then sleep on the recliner." Zim pointed to the left side of the room.

"That's a coffee table!" Dib exclaimed in frustration.

"Zim cares not where you engage in your sleep cycle, as long as Zim gets the bed."

"I'm going to sleep in the bed Zim, I paid."

"Didn't Zim just explain that your location means nothing?"

"Then you sleep somewhere else."

"Zim's bed, ZIM'S!" he yelled, his hands in fists.

"Look, I'm not sleeping on the ground."

"Fine, then don't, Zim won't either!" Zim crossed his arms.

"I get to sleep in the bed!" They screamed in unison.

"Sounds good to me." Zim said looking at the ground, what did he just agree to?

"Alright then." Dib said quietly, sitting on the left side of the bed. The two fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed that night, each hardly getting any rest.

The sun hid behind the thick foliage, which was fine with Zim considering how hard it was to fall asleep in front of Dib. Luckily the human had fallen asleep first, giving Zim a little more peace of mind. Zim sighed letting the warmth surround him; his base was never this nice. Getting up would be a real chore when the time came. Of course he would have to get dressed before the human, so he would have something to gloat about first thing in the morning, but for now, this was nice. He snuggled closer to into the sheets. That was funny; he didn't remember the bed being that firm. Zim reluctantly opened his eyes to, once more, look at the dimly lit room.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there were drapes, the coffee chair thing, the empty other end of the bed. Wait, the other end of the bed wasn't supposed to be empty; it was supposed to be filled with the stupid sleeping Dib. Surely he couldn't have woken up this early; it was only seven in the morning. Zim moaned, he didn't want to leave the, not so fluffy, sanctuary of the bed. His cheek rubbed against the warm surface below. The blankets moved as something shifted, and warmth consumed his lower back. Something definitely was wrong. He lifted his heavy body and looked sleepily at the disturbed sheets. In amongst the red was Dib's resting body, one of his arms still around Zim's waist.

Zim held in a startled shriek. All he had to do was get out of the bed without disturbing Dib, get dressed, and then melt his head off. Yes, that would work, as long as his aunt human would still give him a ride. There was more stirring from the bed and Zim instinctively took a defensive poise.

"Zim, what are you doing? It's too early for stuff like that."

"Oh, and I suppose you want Zim to go back to bed with you?" Zim sneered.

"What? No, why would I want that?" Dib grumbled and turned over, "I don't care what you do, just be quiet about it." Dib buried his face in the sheets. Zim glared from across the room.

"I don't like to be lied to Dib-grouch!" Zim shouted, "Stop with your mind games."

"Zim!" Dib whined, "I'm serious, it's too early. I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything."

"Yes. You. Do." Zim flailed, "So stop doing nothing!" Dib groaned again.

"Sure, fine… whatever." Dib mumbled. Zim backed away from the room and out the door. He ran down the multitude of steps and bumped into a young woman. He looked at the girl in shock, he had always been under the impression that Dib was the only obsessively ugly human in the world, but he was wrong. The girl was in a long black dress her heavy boots held their ground during the impact, her hair fell just barely over her eyes. The human scrutinized Zim as if he was about to lash out, which he would have if not for the bizarre grin that spread across her face.


	7. From the Depths of the Jungle

"Sunako-chan," Called a boy from the swelling crowd, "leave that poor kid alone! You've been doing that ever since we got here!" The dark haired girl frowned.

"Why did you let me come if I can't observe the murderous beasts?"

"Zim is no beast!" Zim defended, but he went unheard.

"It's not as bizarre as that pink-haired chick." Said a different boy in the group, Zim looked to where he had pointed. Among the people was a girl about Dib's age, looking around at the people with mild indifference while mouthing on a plastic orange.

"Hey are you O.K?" Asked a familiar voice, Zim turned around to see a blond haired boy in a hoodie.

"Oh… and you are which meat-sack?"

"I'm Kenny, normally I would be getting more food from the buffet table, but there is an extremely dangerous alien standing near it."

"Why are you helping me if you are afraid of aliens?"

"That would be Cartman, I just have a problem being eaten." He looked over and pointed at the pink haired girl who know was sucking on a wriggling mutated bunny-thing. "That's her, I saw her swallow one of the potted plants whole yesterday."

"That's not natural." Zim stated. The girl turned and looked at them. In the blink of an eye she was within three feet. Zim panicked extending his pack legs. "Away from me bottomless beast!"

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" Stan screamed; Zim looked over to see Kenny on the ground wounded, he rose slowly. Zim retracted his metallic pack legs.

"It's all right, I'm not dead yet." He gave Zim a weak smile. "I'm going to go somewhere a little less confrontational if that's all right with you." Kyle suddenly came running out of the bathroom.

"It's too late dude," Stan said, "Kenny's not dead."

"Shoot, I missed my line." Kyle sighed. Zim shook his head only to see the strange girl right in his face.

"Away from Zim!" Zim shrieked.

"Who brought you?" she asked plainly.

"Eh?"

"Who brought you," she repeated, "you couldn't have known about this yourself."

"Who brought me is none of your-"

"My brother dragged me halfway across the country hoping to find 'answers'. There's no way he'll find it here though." She said in monotone. Two young boys ran up.

"Guu!" Called the blue haired boy, "Where have you been!…You didn't eat anything while I was gone did you?"

"If you worry about every little thing you will die young." Guu said blandly.

"This isn't a little thing Guu!" Zim looked at the bickering two while Dib took his place next to Zim.

"Are you her guardian or something?" Zim asked, "If so you're doing a terrible job at it."

"No. I just…" the blue haired boy looked to where Guu had been. "She's gone again!"

"You used to be that excitable." Zim said, Dib glared.

"I did not panic over every little detail." Dib mumbled.


End file.
